icarly on deck with wizards
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Summary inside. Click it and read it and then REVIEW.


**Author's note:: Hey I decided to make this crossover because it's been stuck in my head for like ever. So here it is. icarly on deck with wizards. Wait here's a summary.**

**Summary: icarly gang gets into 7 seas high because Spencer gets a job to teach art. They meet Suite life gang and the wizards gang. There's lots of drama and some violence and friendship and ROMANCE.**

**Parings: SEDDIE, Freddie and Alex, Carly and Cody, and some Sam and Zack.**

**I'm starting this in Sam's POV...**

Sam's POV

Carly and I are now doing the show. It's Friday night.

"And that's why you shouldn't dress Carly up like a baby" I start saying

"Momma Momma" Carly says in a baby voice

"Oh Carly" I start laughing nervously"You can stop"

"Ok that's it for icarly" She says in her normal voice

"See ya" I wave to the camera

"Bye" Carls says

"And we're clear" Fredweird says and turns off the camera

"I love the baby bit it's so funny how you can just act like a baby" Carly says

"Yea you make a good baby"

Carly laughs"So your saying you want me to go 17 years back to be a baby again"

"Yea pretty much"

"Your crazy" She laughs again

"But I still can't believe we're 17" Freddie says

"I know right a lot of time has flew"

Spencer just bursts in with this happy face. I'm guessing he got that chocolate cream pie I asked for.

"GUESS WHAT!" He yells

"You got chocolate cream pie" I say guessing

"Yes that and we're going on a cruise!"

OH MY GOD! My ticket out of school! Yay!

"No way! Really?" Carly asks

This is a dream come true for me.

"Really and they have a school there" Spencer says

Now the dreams ruined.

"So we're studying on a cruise" I ask hoping that it's a no

"Yep" He answers

"But why" Carly asks

"I'm teaching a art class there and they said I can inroll you guys for free just because I work there" He replies

"NO WAY! I can't believe this" Carly replies

"This is so exciting" I say

It really is. Even if we have to go to school but we still get to be on a cruise going anything we want and we gets dorms too. We get to make new friends. I can't wait!

"Wait my Mom won't let me go" Freddie interputs my thoughts

"Here we go" I start

"Wait" Spencer interputs"What if I say I already talked to your mom and she said yes"

"Then I'd say you're my hero" He says

"Well then go buy me a cape and some matching tights, you're going on the cruise" Spencer says

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING ON A CRUISE, AWAY FROM MY CRAZY MOM" Freddie yells

Yes now we can all go and no one would be left behind. I would feel bad if we left Freddie here. Even though we argue a lot. I still care about him and we are friends. I really never said I hated him. **( A/N: iOMG moment there)**

There's so many things I wish I could say to him but I just can't. I'm not afraid if that's what you were thinking. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Oh gosh I sound really girly right now. Tell anyone about this and I'll push you off a ladder and start beating you with it. **( A/N: Did that sound too harsh?)**

I really hope that I meet some new friends that I can hang out with. Not that I don't love hanging out with Carly and Freddie. I do but I just want to hang with some other people. You know what I mean? I love my friends but I do get tired of hanging with them everyday.

"How long are we gonna be there" I ask Spencer

"Just for the rest of the year" He answers

"Wait what about money" Carly suddenly asks

"They give you money cards so you can buy anything but if you max out your cards you have to get a job"

Wow that's the longest I have ever heard Spencer speak with words that actually make sense in a sentence. Haha I just made myself laugh. I am so funny

"Ok I can do that" Carly replies to Spencer

"Yea unlike some people" Freddie says and looks at me

I glare at him murderously"Do you want me to murder you in your sleep?"

His eyes go wide"No!" His voice squeaks

"Then shut the hell up" I threaten

"OK! when do we leave" Carly kindly asks. Sike! That was just me being sarcastic.

"Tomorrow morning" Spencer answers"So everyone pack everything and we're all staying here tonight GO GO GO" He demands

We all run and pack everything.

Alex's POV

Im sitting here in the living on the couch with my feet up on the coffee table. Ahh this is so comfortable. This is the life. Being lazy is fun!

Justin runs in the house all excited about something. Which I really don't care about but I'm sure he's going to tell us.

"OH MY GOD YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS" He says

"You finally have friends" I fire at him

He scoffs"I have friends" He fires back

"Yea friends who believe in aliens yea such great friends" I say sarcasticly

"Alex" Mom says and glares at me"Tell us Justin"

"I'm going to be doing college courses on the S.S Tipton" He replies

"What again" I say

"Oh and to be nice I got you and Max to come and go to school on the ship" He says

I stand up quickly"Really"

"Yes" He says to me

"Now Alex what do you say to Justin" Mom says

"I'm sorry you don't have friends" I say jokingly

Mom scowls at me"Alex!"

I roll my eyes"Thank you Justin"

He smiles"Your welcome"

Max comes in and says"Greetings people and coconuts"

Ok Max is so retarted sometimes or always.

"Coconuts" I ask confused

"Oh I was thinking about coconuts" He replies

"Why" I ask

"Because their so round" He says

Justin suddenly changes the subject"Hey Max we're going to school on a ship"

"Why" Max asks

"Because we are so go pack" I say

"Ok" He says and leaves

Justin looks at me in disbelief "How did you do that?" He questions

"Max always listens to me"

"How?" He questions again

"Maybe because I'm not boring like you...let's go pack" I say and goes upsatirs to pack

"The things I do for her" He says and leaves to pack too

**Author's note:: Hey so that was just the beginning. The next chapter. They will all meet. Who do you think will get together and who will become best friends? Let's see who gets that right. If you do then...I don't know but I'll figure something out. Laters peoples! (:**

**xXSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
